Heads or Tails
by Chinapandaru
Summary: A Jack sits silently in the palace gardens, facing A Queen with lustful eyes. The deal they have made is sure to bring discord, but their lust and greed hope for great riches. The King will never know, only The Joker who holds the contract dear. They mustn't get caught, or they will be beheaded. The Queen's lips are placed upon The Jacks, and they think; Perhaps this will turn out.
1. Prologue: The King's Warning

_A Jack sits silently in the palace gardens, facing the Queen with lustful eyes. The deal they have made is almost sure to bring discord, but their lust and greed hope for great riches. The King will never know, only the Joker who holds the contract dear. They mustn't get caught, or they would be beheaded, and that is not a speck of fun. Perhaps, they wonder, as the Queen's lips are place upon the Jack's, perhaps this will all turn out._

* * *

**Welcome, one and all, to my new fanfiction project! This one will likely come out in much shorter chapters than (future) Revenge, due to the writing style being a bit different than what I am used to. First of all, it will be in present-tense 3rd person, which is completely OPPOSITE than what I am used to. I am also trying to give it an older feel, a different voice. All in all, this will be a challenge for me, and I am expecting criticism! What better day to start this story than Halloween? Though, this is just the prologue, I hope you enjoy this ride! This story takes place in the Cardverse AU, using a few headcannons that may become unveiled as the story continues. This project originally started as a doujin, but I quickly quit as it became too much. Ehe, well, enjoy!**

* * *

A blond in kingly blue robes sits on the high throne in the dark room. Only a few candles illuminate his handsome face, eyes filled with impatience. A skittering sound can be heard, and all but one candle flickers out in a sudden movement. A slight chuckling can be heard, but The King remains unphased. "Show yourself, Joker." He demands, staring into the darkness before him. A black cat slowly approaches the throne, and maniacal laughing echoes across the room. "You're no fun, Alfred!~" A voice chuckles as the last light flickered out. "Show yourself! Bow before your king!"

"Kesesesesese~" All the candles light in a blinding glow. When everything can be seen, an albino, devil-horned man stands before The King, his tale curling in laughter. "Oh silly me, ol god of our land! I suppose you rule the whole world!" He lets out another series of laughs, as The King glares at his skull. "Wildcard… What are you doing here? You belong in the red kingdoms." The Joker laughs. "I may take refuge there, but I am quite the wanderer. The red kingdoms are boring; there is no chaos! All of them are so protective of each other. You, on the other hand…" He gives a snort, "You are pathetic. You and your queen argue enough, and your jack controls the both of you!"

"The Queen and The Jack are loyal to me, I trust them with my life." The King states, quite loudly. "Oh, you seem so sure… Haven't you noticed your queen acting strangely lately?" The King falls into silence. It is true, The Queen and The Jack have been rather skittish around each other recently. The Queen is not as talkative as he once was. The Joker lets out a laugh, and as a gust wind passes, he is wiped away as if he were dust.

The King stands, his robes falling neatly. "Witchcraft" he whispers, clenching his teeth, only for his voice to grow louder, "I will not stand for it in my kingdom. Joker be damned, he will be beheaded if he dare show his face again!"

The Jack runs in, dropping himself in a kowtow before his ruler. "Your majesty, are you alright?" He asks, not dare looking him in the eyes at his reckless state. For The Jack knows The King well, he will not hesitate to put his own on a deathbed.

"Wang, stand." The Jack does so without hesitation, as his real name is used. He would never be called such unless The King was serious, willing to drop his position. If he were to be beheaded now, it would be for no purpose, and so he prepares to call on his sword. Though, he knows better than to attack without knowing for sure. "Eliminate The Joker." Though The Jack knows full well The King's intentions, he counters with skill. "Your majesty, unless you allow me to use my own witchcraft, I can not execute a wildcard. It would be a pointless death of me. Surely there is a better use of me?" The King remains silent, for he has a secret. He has a fear of sorcery, and what it brings. It isn't long before he repeats, louder, "Eliminate The Joker."

And so, The Jack nods; he has no other choice. In truth, the Jack knows he can pull off the dirty deed, but he would hate for his masquerade to end so quickly...


	2. I : The Deal of the Queen

The moon above is reflected on the shimmering water's surface, as fireflies dance across it. The grass dances in the light breeze, the rare and exotic flowers joining in peacefully. The castle's white and indigo colors blend suites the scenery well, and the golden plated pillars seem to shine. A mahogany grandfather clock stands as a centerpiece, ticking every second. The palace gardens are truly a magnificent sight. However, it is easily disrupted.

A flash of violet overcomes the gold, sending a wave of imperfection through the scene, and the soft pitter patter of light footsteps can be heard. "You are late" Says a voice, hidden in the nature. "Wrong, it is the clocks that are late." comes the reply from the violet-robed man, "Has the King been hindering your thoughts, my Queen?" A young blond steps out from behind the clock, holding in his hand a pocket watch in the shape of a spade. "Quite the opposite, I wanted to make a deal with you." This intrigues the Jack, who is known for his slyness, and he takes a step towards the smirking Queen. "Should you really be hiding such secrets from your King? Not that I object, it is my job to serve you, after all." The Queen's smirk only grows at this, for he can see the Jack's interest which he is trying so desperately to hide"

"My Jack, I was confronted by a Joker last night."

The Jack's eyes widen, and a gust of wind blows his ponytail behind him, nearly taking his hat with it. The Queen continues, "He promised great riches… However, I am not sure as to how or why. All I know is that we must not tell the King." The Jack smirks at this, for he is an ambitious man. The grandfather clock lets out call, signalling the next hour, and calls the man back to reality, back to his right mind. "My Queen, please hear me out. Jokers are wildcards, they use their witchcraft and stunning looks to make you believe anything. They thrive on discord, nothing good could come of this."

"My Jack… My dear, dear Jack… You have magic of your own, have you forgotten? "The Jack clenches his fists, knowing full well where this is going. "You know I do not like to use it, my Queen. You also know that I have not much, far too little to disable a Joker's loopholes." The Queen laughs. "Better than none, I say. You can try, and you must. I believe you know full well what will happen if you do not follow through." And the Jack does- The Queen will follow through recklessly with the plans once he has been hanged. "He offered a contract. Though, I declined as I knew I could not tell a soul once I signed. However, he will return soon. I figured if I told you, perhaps I could have someone to find what the Joker wants, and perhaps, above that, receive the riches he promised me." The Jack grins wickedly. He is in no place to decline, but he knows what this means. Either way, he will receive no profit but his right to live. However, this sparks a plan in the depths of his mind; a nasty plot in which he will confront this Joker himself. This is the story of the Jacks ambitions, and how lovely motivations aren't always as clean and clear as they seem.


End file.
